Mon amour perdue
by LoLiTaDu9-3
Summary: Une fanfiction sur vladimir et sophia ,une rencontre,un amour ,un aurevoir...
1. Prologue

Je suis ravi de voir que ma fan fic attire du monde. C'est ma première alors s'il vous plait allez y doucement sur les commentaires mais pas tros non plus, dite moi se qu'il ne va pas et je m'améliorais pour la prochaine fois .Bonne lecture ^^

Prologue

Je me souviendrais toujours le soir ou je l'es vue pour la première fois. Elle était si belle dans, cette robe de soi bleu-aigue, c'est cheveux brun, presque violet, était lâchés en boucles qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux vert-bronzer ou bleu-marine…et dire que cela c'est passer il y a cinquante ans ! Cinquante ans quel ma laisser …seul ici…pour allez avec un autre ! Je donnerais ma vie juste pour la revoir qu'une seconde, pour savoir ce qu'elle est devenue…

Ma douce Sophia ! J'espère que vous avez reçue le coffret, que je vous avais envoyé il y a tant d'années…

Et puis il y a ma sœur jumelle. Contrairement à ce que l'on dit sur les jumeaux, elle était tout mon contraire, physiquement. Elle avait des cheveux brun et lisse alors que moi c'était des cheveux blond presque blanc et boucler. Ses yeux était violet, presque améthyste, et sa peaux plutôt bronzer et moi c'était des yeux vert-émeraude avec un teint très pal .Père disait tout le temps qu'elle ressemblait a mère .Ma chère Milady , elle serait surement resté avec moi si on ne s'était pas disputer.

Je ne sais pas se qu'elle est devenue. J'imagine qu'elle a dû revoir Sophia et Friedrich.

Friedrich mon petit frère adoré .Il ne sait jamais très bien entendue avec père. C'est même pour cela qu'il est parti avec une partie de l'argent, pour aller je ne sais ou. J'aimerais bien le revoir .Il a du apprendre la mort de père, cette nouvelle, il a du la souhaité des tat de fois.

Et mon père ! Il n'a plus jamais été le même quant il a trouvé se filon d'or. Grace à sa Folsense a connut la prospérité, mais étrangement beaucoup d'habitants sont tombe malade et on du quitté la ville.

C'est à-peu-près a la même époque que Sophia ma quitté.

Mais je n'aie pas tout raconté…


	2. Chapitre1:le Bal de ma vie

Chapitre 1 :

Le bal de ma vie

Tout le monde se presse pour une raison complètement absurde. En effet, ce soir il y a un bal .Je déteste ces soirée ou la music résonne dans tous le château, tout le mondes viens pour se dire 'bonjour', pour danser toute la nuit, pour boire une coupe, pour discuter …tous se que je déteste.

Mais je ne suis pas le seul visiblement, Milady et Friedrich n'aime pas sa non plus. On est trois comme sa. Père dit tout-le-temps que c'est parce qu'on est encor jeune, dans dix ans on aimera sa, mais moi je ne le crois pas. En plus, père nous recommande des vêtements ridicules.

-Monsieur, vous-êtes prés ?

-Oh, Nigel c'est vous ? Ne me faite plus peur ainsi vous voulez me faire faire une attaque ou quoi ? Lui dis-je d'un ton brusque.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, ce n'était pas mon intention .Alors êtes-vous près ? Me redemanda-t-il une deuxième fois.

-Oui, c'est bon pour moi .Allez donc voir Milady et Friedrich, et demander leurs si ils sont près.

-Oui, tous de suite monsieur, me répondit-il.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

POV. Milady

-AYE ! Morgane, arrêtez vous me faite mal !

-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas moi qui refuse de me coiffer, vous voyer après pour les bals vos cheveux son tous emmêler.

-Cessez donc de me faire la morale, vous n'êtes payer pour sa ! Lui dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il faut dire que Morgane est la seul amies que j'ai. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre .Ici les gens ne m'aime pas beaucoup, car je suis la fille du Duc. Avec le temps je me suis habituer a la solitude .Je connais Morgane depuis la maternelle, c'est la fille d'un commerçant de la ville et maintenant c'est ma dame de compagnie .J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme amie, parce qu'il faut dire que mes frères n'on pas cette chance, eux ils sont vraiment seul au monde.

-Et toi cesse donc de me vouvoyer, tu sais bien que je déteste sa ! Me dit-elle.

-Excuse-moi. Lui répondis-je exaspéré.

-Bon maintenant lève-toi que je t'admire, me dit elle en reculant.

Je me lève alors, et tourne. Ma robe rouge et brodée d'or virevolte devant elle.

-Tu es magnifique ! Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je déteste les bals. Répliquai-je.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre alors, et laisse apparaitre Nigel.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, votre frère ma charger de vous demandez a vous et votre autre frère si vous étier prète ?

-Pour ma part, oui, Nigel .Lui répondis-je poliment.

-Très bien je vais voir votre petit frère et le bal pourra enfin commencer. Me répondit-il avec son petit aire lugubre.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

POV. Friedrich

Encor un bal. C'est au moins le troisième ce mois ci. Père y va un peu fort là. En plus c'est fatiguant à la longue. Je suis en grand manque de sommeil, et je suis sure que Vladimir et Milady partage cette pensé. Et puis pourquoi irais-je a un bal au quel je n'aime mêmes pas l'organisateur ? Franchement je n'aime pas prendre du plaisir sur les malheur des autres, mais j'ai attes que le duc quitte se monde.

Soudain, des frappements me fond, alors, sortir de mes pensé.

-Oui, entré !criai-je pour que mon inviter puisse entendre.

La porte s'entrouvre et Nigel entre dans la pièce.

-Monsieur, votre frère ma dit de vous demandez si vous étiez près ? Me dit-il.

-Oui presque …juste… le temps …que j'attache …ma cravate…dis-je en galérant un peut, sébon je suis près.

-Très bien le bal va enfin pouvoir commencer. Me dit-il

Milady a vraiment raison, ce type fait vraiment penser a un vampire.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

POV. Vladimir

Et me voila de nouveau devant c'est escaliers. Je vois Milady arriver avec une robe de velours rouge broder d'or, et Friedrich avec son costume en velours bleu et des boutons de manchette en bronze. Moi j'ai costume en velours vert et des boutons de manchette en argent. Je suis prés à parier que tous le monde porteront un costume en velours. Dans quelque instants, on annoncera notre arriver. Je connais le discourt par chœur : 'mesdames et messieurs j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Duke Van Herzen, ainsi que Vladimir, Milady et Friedrich Van Herzen'. Oh ! Le discours commence.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, le Duke Van Herzen ainsi que Vladimir, Milady et Friedrich Van Herzen ! »

J'avais raison c'est bien ca. Maintenant, je descends les escaliers en compagnie de ma sœur**, **mon frère est juste derrière moi et mon père ouvre la marche. Tous les inviter applaudisse et nous regarde. Milady est a plaindre, c'est elle qui ouvre le bal avec père. Friedrich et moi, on doit allez saluer les inviter. Tandis que nous nous éloignions de la piste de danse, la comtesse Constance Dove vient vers nous.

-Bonsoir, comtesse. Lui dis-je pour la saluer.

-Bonsoir, votre costume n'ai plus très adapté à la mode, mon cher Vladimir.

-Certes, mais plus que votre robe orange. Lui lança Friedrich sans attendre et pour me défendre.

Sur ces mots, la comtesse repartie comme un courant d'aire.

C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas les bals, les gens viennent uniquement pour vous critiquer. Maintenant, nous avons décidé d'aller boire une coupe. Nous nous dirigions donc, vert le serveur de champagne, quand soudain ni comprendre pourquoi…

Paf !Je me retrouve parterre

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas regardez ou vous allez ou quoi !criai-je en me relevant et en me dépoussiérant.

Quant je me rendis conte que tout le monde me regardait et que l'orchestre s'était arrêté, je baisai les yeux pour voir la personne qui m'avait heurté. Je vis, que c'était une jeune femme particulièrement belle et entend que gentleman je du m'excuser.

-Oh pardon mademoiselle, je vais vous aidez a vous relevez. M'excusai-je .

-Euh…se n'ai rien …

-J'insiste. Oh vous n'avez pas une robe de velours ?sa change tous le monde ici a un vêtement de velours et vous une robe de soi !

-Cessez de vous fichez de moi je vous pris !me dit-elle en repartant.

Tandis que tout le monde reprenait ses activités je décidai de partir la rejoindre.

-Hey ! Mademoiselle je m'excuse je ne voulais vous offenser !

La demoiselle s'arrêta nette, aux porte d'entrées.

-Dites moi comment vous appelez vous ? Je ne vous est jamais vu auparavant ? Lui demandais-je, alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

-Je me nomme Sophia. SophiaTaylors. Et c'est normal que vous ne m'aviez jamais vus auparavant, c'est la première fois que je viens a un de vos bal.

-Ah, je comprends .Je suis Vladimir Van Herzen. Me présentais-je.

Nous discutons ainsi tous le reste de la soirée. Et quand le bal fut terminé…

-Hey, Milady je crois que je suis amoureux.


	3. Chapitre2:une rencontre imprévus

Chapitre 2 :

Une rencontre imprévu

Je viens tous juste de réveillé et son visage envahi déjà mais pensé. Cette jeune femme …j'espère pouvoir la revoir .Mais, pour l'heur il faut que j'aille déjeuner. Je suis maintenant habiller et je descends les escaliers qui mènent à la salle à manger. Mais …oh non ! Milady et Friedrich ne sont pas encore arriver et père est déjà à la table ! Je vais devoir me tapez la cosette avec lui ! Je m'avance donc ver la table, et derrière sont journal il me demande :

-Dit-moi, qui était la jeune femme qui ta bousculer hier soir ?

-Vous voulez parlez de Sophia Taylors? C'est la fille d'un aristocrate de la ville. Lui répondis-je.

-Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'est jamais vu ici ?

-Et bien, parce que c'était son premier bal.

-Et elle était venue seul ?

-Non, ses parents était avec elle.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas tros familiariser avec cette jeune personne.

-Et pourquoi donc, père ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de me répondre, car Morgane vient d'entré dans la salle.

-Bonjours, monsieur .Dit-elle a mon père .Je vais chercher votre linge, voulez-vous que je fasse autre chose pendant que je suis en ville ?

-Non, non…ça iras. Lui répondit-il pendant qu'il lisait sont journal.

-Attendez, je vais venir avec vous, pour vous aidez. Dis-je à Morgane.

-Euh …d'accord si vous insister.

-Mais tu n'a même pas déjeuner ? Me dit mon père.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. Lui répondis-je.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase, que nous étions partis. Nous descendions les escaliers qui mènent à la porte du château. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle me dit :

-Alors tu ne me dis pas merci ? Me demandât-elle.

-Euh…ah oui ! Merci Morgane.

-De rien, alors tu avais l'air de bien sympathiser avec Sophia hier soir, je me trompe ?

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est une personne tout à fait, charmante. Lui dis-je en rêvassent. Mais comment la connais-tu ?

-Ses parents on souvent acheter des vêtements chez mon père, et tu sais c'est une vielle amie d'enfance. Me répondit-elle.

-Je vois, Milady la connait-elle ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je n'en n'aie pas la moindre idée. Me répondit-elle. Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

-Oui, tu a raison. On va prendre la voiture ça iras plus vite. Lui proposai-je.

-D'accord allons-y !

Je montais, donc, dans la voiture en compagnie de Morgane. Notre véhicule passe d'abord, dans la forêt qui longe notre château, pour rejoindre la magnifique ville de Folsense. Le chantier de la mine de mon père apparaissait au loin. Grasse à cette mine Folsense connait la prospérité, car c'est une mine qui extrait de l'or. Et c'est aussi grasse à cela que les Van Herzen sont aussi riche.

Quelque minute après, j'entends les commerçants de la ville crier leurs prix les moins chères pour vendre. J'avais oublié que nous étions lundi, un jour de marcher. La voiture s'arrête dans une rue bondée de monde. A peine avais-je ouvert ma portière, que tout le monde se poussa et me salua. Je leur dit alors, d'un simple geste de la mais, de se relevé. Il faut dire que cela ma toujours gêné quant les gens réagissent ainsi.

-Alors, Morgane, ou se trouve la lingerie? Lui demandai-je.

-Là ! Haubou de la rue. Vient! Me criait-elle, car il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit.

-J'arrive! Lui criais-je.

Mais sur c'est mot, je la perdis de vue. J'assaillais donc de me frayer un chemin dans la foule, en marchant ver le bout de la rue. Une fois arriver en haut, je m'aperçu qu'il y avait moins de mondes et que les maisons me semblait plus riche. Je regardais autour de moi en espérant voir Morgane ou une lingerie, mais s'était sens espoir.

-Vous êtes perdu, Vladimir? Me dit une voix tout aussi inconnue que familière.

Je me retourne et a ma grande surprise je vois, Sophia.

-Oh! Sophia c'est vous ! Et bien, oui il semble que je me suis perdu. Lui avouai-je timidement.

-Ou devez-vous vous rendre? Me demandât-elle en souriant.

-Et bien je devais me rendre a une lingerie avec une amie, et… je l'aie perdue de vus. Lui dis-je toujours aussi timidement.

-La lingerie…hum, je vais vous y conduire. Venez!

Elle me prit la main tout doucement, et me ramena ver la foule du marcher. Nous nous faufilons entre tout le monde, pour enfin rejoindre l'autre bout de la rue où m'attendait Morgane.

-Te voila enfin! J'ai eu une de ces peurs! Me cria-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, mais je t'es perdu de vus et je me suis diriger ver l'autre bout de la rue. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, très bien. Oh! Sophia! Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-elle.

-Se n'est pas grave, Morgane. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, et toi?

-De même. Bon je dois y aller j'espère vous revoir bientôt, au revoir. Dit-elle.

Et elle reparti comme une flèche.

-Sophia, attendez! Criais-je.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Oui, qui ya t-il?

-Euh…je voulais vous dires merci et… j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Lui dis-je. Et je vous trouve très belle. Lui dis-je timidement.

Il ne fallait pas êtres diplômer pour comprendre se que je ressentais.

-Moi aussi je vous aime bien, Vladimir.

Et elle me colla un baiser sur la joue. A se moment je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.


	4. Chapitre3:un homme incompréhensible

Chapitre 3

Un homme incompréhensible

POV. Milady

Cela fait déjà trois heurs que Vladimir et Morgane sont partie et ils ne sont toujours pas revenu. Je commence sérieusement a m'inquiété. Cela ne mets pas tan de temps que sa pour allez chercher du linge, tous de même. Bon, j'ai assez attendu, je vais allez en ville et voir se qu'ils fichent. Je sors de ma chambre, et me dirige au-bout du couloir, en passent devant la chambre de père, Friedrich et Vladimir, pour enfin descendre les escaliers qui me mèneront a la porte d'entré du château. Je n'oublie pas de prendre ma cape, parce qu'il fait frai dehors. Mais alors que je vais chercher mon voiturier les voici de retour.

-Et bien, vous voila enfin! Sa fait des heurs que je vous attends! Leur criais-je.

-Excuse-nous mais ton frère ses perdu dans la ville. Et heureusement que Sophia était la parce que sinon je croie que l'on y serait encore. Me dit Morgane d'un ton exaspéré. Non mais, franchement ne pas connaitre la ville ou tu seras le futur souverain…n'importe-quoi. Dit-elle a Vladimir en mettent les mains sur les cotés.

-Euh… c'est qui Sophia? Leur demandais-je un peu perdu.

-Tu te souviens de la fille qui ma bousculer hier soir au bal ? Et bien c'est elle. M'expliqua Vladimir.

-Oui, et c'est aussi sa petite amie. Me chuchota Morgane à l'oreille. N'es pas, monsieur? S'adressa-t-elle, ensuite, à mon frère.

-De quoi? Dit-il sans rien comprendre.

-Tu aime cette demoiselle, Vladimir? Lui demandais-je.

-Et bien…euh…cette une personne charmante. Dit-il en rougissent.

-Donc tu l'aime? Lui redemanda ensuite Morgane.

-Euh…tu devrais allez préparer à manger, c'est bientôt l'heur du repas. Dit-il à Morgane toujours aussi rouge.

-Mais oui, c'est cela change de sujet. Dis Morgane en repartent.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

POV. Friedrich

Qu'elle soirée. Et cet imbécile qui n'en fait qua sa tête! Comment une personne comme moi peut avoir un père comme lui? Je ne suis pas parfait non plus, mais lui…Ce type est vraiment incompréhensible. J'ai vraiment hâte de quitté Folsense, ou alors que c'est lui qui nous quitte. Oh, mais que vois-je? Il est déjà midi? C'est qu'il va falloir que j'aille manger et je vais devoir revoir sa tronche de cake. Je sors alors, de ma chambre et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle-à-manger. Heureusement pour moi, père n'est pas encore arrivé. En revanche Milady et Vladimir son déjà là.

Ma sœur regarde à la fenêtre, tandis que mon frère semblait pensif devant un verre de vin.

-Tien donc, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te réveille, petit frère? Me dit Milady en se tournant ver moi avec le sourire. Tu sais quoi j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin.

-Ah, vraiment et qu'es que c'est? Lui demandais-je.

-Vladimir est amoureux. Me répondit-elle.

Soudain à l'appel, de son nom Vladimir semblait sortir de ses pensé. Il regarda Milady l'aire perdu pour détourner son regard sur moi et fini par les escaliers où père arrivait. Je commence vraiment a me demandé si se n'est pas un château de fous.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue? Demandais-je à ma sœur, pour avoir plus d'information.

-Une certaine Sophia Taylor, c'est la fille d'un aristocrate de la ville. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois.

Quant père fut arrivé, nous le saluons sans retour. Cela mérite bien une petite remarque de ma par, non ?

-La moindre des choses, quand arrive est de saluer, n'es pas père? Lui dis-je d'un air agacer par sa présence.

Bien sur, comme je m'y attendais, il ne fit pas attention à se que je lui avais dit, et il se contenta d'appeler Nigel pour nous servir. Au bout d'un moment, comme personne ne disait rien père prit la parole, en s'adressant à Vladimir, sur un sujet qu'il déteste.

-Alors Vladimir, tu es d'accore? Lui dit-il.

-Père s'il-vous-plait nous sommes à table et…

-J'en profite pour en parler maintenant, parce-que après tu m'évite. Lui dit-il brusquement. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi. S'adressa-t-il ensuite à Milady et moi.

-Mais on ne vous évite pas, père. Dit Milady d'un ton calme et sérieux, ce qu'elle fait quant elle ment d'ailleurs.

-Quoiqu'il en soit tu dois accepter, Vladimir! Dit-il, en attente d'une réponse positive.

-Non. Répondit-il tous simplement.

-S'il-te-plait Vladimir, je n'ai pas envi que le futur duc de Folsense se retrouve seul. Dit-il désespérément.

-Ba dans se cas, pourquoi vous ne donnez pas le titre a Milady ou Friedrich ? Proposa mon frère.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou! Tu les vois allez a la cour de la reine d'Angleterre, toi? Dit mon père sur les nerfs et en tapant le point sur la table.

-Dite, tous de suite que vous avez honte nous. Fini-je par lâcher.

-Ba oui, j'ai honte de toi et de Milady, sa te cosse un problème ? Finit-il par dire sèchement.

Choquer par les arguments de mon père, Milady se leva et quitta la table en direction de la sorti du château. Je ne tardai pas à faire pareille mais pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois arriver a ma destination, je prit une valise dans mon armoire, commença a mettre des affaire dedans.

- Sa sufi, j'en est vraiment assez, je quitte Folsense. Cessais-je de murmuré.


	5. Chapitre4:un départ attendu

**Chapitre4 :**

**Un départ attendu**

**POV. Vladimir**

Cela fait déjà une heure que je suis réveillé, a cosse d'un bruit. Je n'arrête pas de pensé a ce qu'a dit père, hier midi au sujet de Milady et Friedrich. De plus sa n'a pas du leurs plaire vue leurs réaction. Cet homme est si étrange, si incompréhensible… Je ne le comprendrais donc jamais? Dire ca à ses enfants, à tables, c'est inadmissible ! Et je ne sais pas se qui à pu le faire croire que j'épouserais Constance Dove! Il s'est fait un film là! Cette péronnelle hautaine et si autoritaire! Peu être quand vieillissant elle sera plus douce, comme ma douce Sophia. Je dois avouer qu'elle a déjà gagnée mon cœur. Cette demoiselle est tellement intelligente, élégante et gentille…Il faut que je lui offre qu'elle que chose, qui signifie « je t'aime ».

-BOUM !

Encore se bruit! Je regarde à mon horloge pour savoir l'heure, et il est 7heure. Je décide de me lever, car je n'ais rien d'autre à faire de-toute-façons. Une fois lavé, coiffer et habiller, je décide de partir à la rechercher de se fichu bruit. Quand j'arrive devant la porte du château, je vois à ma grande surprise qu'elle est ouverte. Effrayer, je sors dehors et vois Milady qui fait une tête d'enterrement, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, Friedrich le regard dans les vague et à coter d'eux se tenait une voiture charger de bagages.

-Milady, Friedrich ? Mais qu'es que cela veut dire ? Leur demandai-je l'air inquiet.

-Vladimir, Friedrich part. Me répondit tristement Milady.

-Quoi? Mais t'es complètement fou, tu ne peux pas quitter la ville comme-ça, sur un coup-de-tête ! Tu a des devoirs à faire, ici, entant qu'héritier des Van Herzen! Lui criais-je en espérant, désespérément de le résonner.

-Entant qu'héritier? Mais t'a pas encore comprit que c'était toi, l'héritier de la famille! Père n'accorde sa confiance qu'a toi! Me criait Friedrich, mais en voyant mon visage s'attrister, il s'adoucit. Ce n'es pas a toi que j'en veux c'est au duc, tu a vue comment il nous a parlé hier? Franchement je ne sais pas comment Milady fait pour rester ici. Et puis tu savais bien que j'allais partir un jour ou l'autre, il fallait s'y attendre. Dit-il en baisant les yeux.

-Et où iras-tu? Demandais-je limite aux bords des larmes.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais avec l'argent je peux très bien reconstruire ma vie. Répondit-il d'un regard déterminé.

-De l'argent? Lui demandais-je intriguer.

-Ba, oui j' ai prit une partie de la fortune familiale, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à la rue. Répondit-il avec le même regard.

-Et père le sait-il ?

-Non. Dit-il tout simplement.

-Monsieur, votre voiture est prête. Dit le voiturier.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller. J'espère vous revoir bientôt .Nous dit-il tristement.

Apres des au revoir déchirant, Friedrich monta dans la voiture qui l'emmènera à la gars de la ville. Moi je me retenais de toute mes force pour ne pas pleuré, mais Milady qui n'avait pleuré deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, laissa malgré-tout tombé une larme. Elle aura pleuré quatre fois.

**POV. Sophia **

Depuis que je connais Vladimir, ma vie semble avoir complètement changé. En effet, je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Peut-être que c'est l'amour ? Mais depuis que sont frère est partie, je dois avouer qu'il a changé. Il est toujours aussi doux et affectueux avec moi, certes, mais au fond de lui je sens qu'il ne va pas bien. En même temps c'est dur de perdre un être cher, sa fait trois semaine qu'il est partie je croie, oui c'est sa deux ou trois semaines. Et le pire dans tout sa c'est qu'il m'a dit que sont père n'avait pas l'air triste. Cet homme est vraiment…étrange.

Quant j'y pense, le pauvre Vladimir il doit vivre dans un château de fous! Son père, il est vraiment tros autoritaire. Beaucoup de gens sont commença, mais lui il a la médaille d'or. Ensuite sa sœur, elle fait toujours plein de blague idiote et pas marante, mais bon c'est une fille bien. Après la grande sœur le petit frère, il a des cernes, on croirait un zombie. Et Morgane, elle est gentille, mais des fois on dirait que c'est Milady et Vladimir les domestique. Et un certain type appeler Nigel, parait qu'il ressemble exactement à Dracula. Oui c'est vraiment un château étrange. Si un jour je vis avec Vladimir sa ne seras pas là-bas.

-Sophia! Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire?

-Euh…bégayais-je complètement prise au dépourvue.

-Exactement ! Euh… ! Sophia, mais quand-es sera le jour où vous écouterez mes leçons ? Me criais ma gouvernante. Comme je ne veux pas avoir l'aire isolante, je décide de me taire.

-Bon de toute façon le cours est fini. Allez du-vent mademoiselle et réviser bien vos leçons.

-Leçons, encore et toujours des leçons j'en ais vraiment ma claque moi! Mais je parle toute seule là. Et voilà que je me surprends a parlé à moi-même. C'est leçons vont finir par me rendre folle!

Après avoir fini mon monologue, Je me rendis au centre de la ville où Vladimir devait me rejoindre. Il y a tellement de monde sur la place c'est dingue. Quant j'atteins enfin la place après une bonne demi-heure de marche, je vois a ma grande surprise qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais heureusement je le vois qu'il sort de la bijouterie, mais qu'es qu'il fessait donc là-bas? J'allais donc le rejoindre.

-Tient donc, monsieur Van Herzen. Lui dis-je d'un ton ironique.

-Oh bonjour, mademoiselle Taylor. Dit-il d'un ton aussi ironique que moi. Il semble qu'il est comprit mon petit jeux.

-Que fessiez-vous dans cette bijouterie? Demandais-je sans m'attarder. Je sais, je vais droit au but.

-Hey, je suis espionné maintenant ? Dit-il toujours du même air.

-Non mais sérieusement? Dis-je plus sérieuse.

-Dans deux semaine, père organise un bal et il vouait que je porte une chaine en or, avec comme pendentif un émeraude. Mais malheureusement elle est cassé alors je suis allez dans cette bijouterie pour la réparé. Me répondit-il.

- Je vois. Sans vouloir êtres indiscrète, vous avez reçu des nouvelles de votre frère ? Li dis-je timidement.

Je sentis très vite que j n'aurais as du pose cette question, en voyant sa mine s'assombrir.

-Non, hélas toujours pas. Dit-il tristement.

Nous restions pendent une longue minute dans le silence.

-Vos leçons, cela avance? Demanda-t-il plus énergiquement.

Je lui répondis que oui, tout allait bien. Il me parla ensuite des projets que son père avais pur lui. Je fus très choquer quant il me dit qu'il devait épouser Constance Dove.

-Mon père veut me marier avec la comtesse Constance Dove. Je ne sais pas qui lui a mis sa dans la tête, mais il en est or de question.

-Ne ment parlé pas! Mes parent veulent que j'épouse le frère du barrons Reinold. Lui expliquais-je.

-Le frère du barrons Reinold? C'est qui sa? Me demandât-il.

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous nous mettions à rigoler. Lorsque l'horloge de la gars sonna 18h, nous nous fixons un autre rendez-vous demain, au même endroit, à la même heure.


End file.
